Rosas Vermelhas
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: [HPGW] Antes de partir, em busca de Voldemort, Harry encontra Ginny por uma última vez. [2º lugar no VI Challenge Harry.Ginny do 3V]


**Autora: **LayaSkywalker

**E-mail: **Rosas Vermelhas

**Shippers: **H/G

**Sinopse: **Antes de partir, em busca de Voldemort, Harry encontra Ginny por uma última vez.

**Classificações: **PG

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Spoilers: **HBP

**Status: **Completa

**Idioma: **Português

**Disclaimer: **Todas as personagens e locais mencionados na fic pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que eu criei. Eu não ando a fazer dinheiro nenhum com a escrita da fic, não sou a J.K. Rowling, logo não dá (quem me dera ser ela P).

**Rosas Vermelhas **

"_E os que lêem o que escreve, _

_Na dor lida sentem bem, _

_Não as duas que ele teve, _

_Mas só a que eles não têm. _

_E assim nas calhas de roda_

_Gira, a entreter a razão, _

_Esse comboio de corda_

_Que se chama o coração." _

Excerto de "Autopsicografia" de Fernando Pessoa

* * *

O vento frio batia-lhe, levemente, na cara, enquanto que os seus olhos percorriam o caminho que um pássaro fazia pelo ar. Estava sentado num banco de jardim, em Privet Drive, de onde se iria embora no dia seguinte. As coisas por ali continuavam na mesma: os Dursley continuavam a tratá-lo mal, Dudley continuava a comer doces às escondidas da sua mãe, o Verão continuava chuvoso como sempre. Ali, tudo estava igual. Excepto ele.

Ele, Harry Potter, o Rapaz-Que-Sobrevivera ou "O Escolhido" (como gostavam de o chamar agora), tinha mudado drasticamente, nos últimos meses.

Os últimos meses tinham sido devastadores para ele. Tinha descoberto mais sobre a vida passada do seu grande inimigo, Lord Voldemort, tinha começado a namorar com Ginny Weasley, tinha ido numa missão com Albus Dumbledore a fim de recuperarem uma Horcrux, tinha assistido à morte do Director de Hogwarts, tinha acabado com Ginny, para a proteger, tinha tomado uma das decisões mais importantes da sua vida.

Após a morte de Dumbledore, nada lhe restava em Hogwarts. Era verdade que tido sido feliz lá, mais feliz do que ele podia imaginar. Mas depois dos eventos do último ano, Harry sabia que, se voltasse, jamais seria feliz ali. Na sua mente, as memórias daquela fatídica noite ainda estavam muito frescas. E por isso, ele tinha tomado uma decisão: não voltaria a Hogwarts, iria procurar as Horcruxes que Dumbledore não tinha encontrado e iria perseguir Voldemort e os seus seguidores e iria matá-los… nem que isso lhe custasse a própria vida.

Tinha cometido o grande erro de contar esta sua decisão aos seus amigos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Harry considerava aquilo um grande erro visto que Ron e Hermione tinha decidido que iriam com ele, em busca dos maus da fita. Isso era a última coisa que ele desejava: pôr os seus amigos em risco de vida. Mas eles assim o tinham decidido e Harry sabia que nada os faria mudar de ideias.

Haviam combinado que eles o viriam buscar, ali a Privet Drive, para partirem… sem antes, porém, assistirem ao casamento de Fleur Delacour e Bill Weasley.

Harry suspirou, olhando em seu redor. Aquela iria ser a última noite que ali iria passar. Sim… porque ele não tencionava voltar mais à casa dos tios. Ainda assim, sentia-se nostálgico. Era estúpido porque ele ali só tinha sido desprezado, maltratado e infeliz; ainda assim, ele sentia aquela mesma nostalgia que ele sentira no dia em que viera embora de Hogwarts.

"A observar a vista, priminho?" perguntou uma voz masculina que pertencia a Dudley Dursley. Harry olhou para ele e voltou a olhar depois para a sua frente.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso!" ele exclamou. Depois, olhou de novo para o primo. "Não tens mais nada para fazer? Tal como pentear o teu lindo cabelo preto!" Harry perguntou, sarcasticamente. Dudley havia pintado o seu cabelo de preto e agora passava horas e horas em frente ao espelho, a pentear-se, de modo a que o cabelo ficasse perfeito. Ficava-lhe horrivelmente mal – mas toda a gente (leia-se, a Tia Petúnia e o Tio Vernon) dizia que ele estava lindíssimo – e aquele novo look só lhe lembrava o look de Tom Riddle (a versão mais nova de Lord Voldemort), que Harry havia visto na Câmara dos Segredos, há cinco anos atrás.

"A minha mãe disse para te avisar que os meus tios vão chegar daqui a meia hora." Dudley afirmou, parecendo não ter ouvido o que Harry lhe havia perguntado.

Sem deixar de olhar para a frente, Harry respondeu-lhe. "Eu vou entrar daqui a pouco." Mas quando olhou para o sítio onde o seu primo havia estado, verificou que ele não estava lá mais, que estava já sim a caminho de casa e havia deixado Harry a falar para o boneco.

Suspirou. A atitude dos Dursles, nem mesmo agora no fim, para com ele mudava.

Levantou-se do banco onde estava sentado e começou a dirigir-se para a casa dos Dursleys, não muito devagar nem muito depressa. O irmão do Tio Vernon (que se havia casado em Janeiro) vinha jantar com a sua esposa, e como já era habitual, nenhum deles sabia que Harry era feiticeiro e claro que o iriam desprezar. Não que ele se importasse muito; quanto mais desprezo, melhor. Isso quereria dizer que não o iriam chatear.

E era só isso que ele queria… que ninguém o chateasse. E que aquela noite passasse o mais depressa possível.

-

Eram já oito e meia da noite e o jantar de "família" ia só no princípio. William Dursley era um homem carrancudo, tal como seu irmão, mas tinha uma cara muito mais agradável que o Tio Vernon. Talvez por isso tivesse casado com uma mulher, indiscutivelmente, muito bonita. Era loira, com olhos azuis e muito branca… parecia a Branca de Neve, personagem principal duma história Muggle para crianças. Mas como tudo não podia ser bom… Marie Dursley era insuportável; estava sempre a fazer comentários sobre as roupas das outras pessoas, sobre a maquilhagem, sobre a arrumação das casas onde entrava… Harry não devia ser o único a achar isso, já que tinha reparado na cara da Tia Petúnia, de cada vez que a cunhada falava.

"Reparei na tua nova cor de cabelo, Dudley…" começou Marie por dizer, pousando os talheres muito calmamente e olhando para o sobrinho. Harry esperava que ela fosse sincera e dissesse aquilo que ele não tinha tido coragem de dizer. "Sabes querido, o loiro ficava-te muito melhor…" Dudley olhou para ela, prestes a chorar. Por sua vez, Harry teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não soltar uma gargalhada; agora sim, ele começava a gostar daquele jantar…

A Tia Petúnia pigarreou e Marie olhou para ela. "Ele não fica assim tão mal… queria uma mudança de look e assim o fez." Ela disse.

Marie sorriu. "Oh claro, mas querida Petúnia, tu és mãe dele, tens que o apoiar nas suas decisões. Eu sou tia dele, acho que lhe posso dizer umas verdades." Ela disse. Harry fez, de novo, um enorme esforço para não se desmanchar a rir. A cara de Dudley era cada vez mais cómica, e tanto o Tio Vernon como a Tia Petúnia se sentiam mais inconfortáveis… na sua própria casa.

"Ora Marie, o Dudley não me parece assim tão mal…" William disse, e a mulher começou a falar sobre as novas tendências de cores de cabelo, acabando, após um discurso de meia hora, por dizer que o preto não estava na moda e que tinha sido uma muito má escolha, aquela de Duddley.

Enquanto comiam o gelado que a Tia Petúnia havia servido, Marie olhou para Harry e ele para ela. A mulher de cabelos loiros pousou a colher e Harry pressupôs que dali, não ia sair boa coisa.

"A quem é que tu saíste? Com olhos verdes…" ela perguntou-lhe, observando-o.

Harry engoliu em seco. Nem William nem Marie sabiam da trágica história dos pais dele. Duvidava até que Marie soubesse quem os seus pais haviam sido…

"Saí à minha mãe…" ele disse. Marie anuiu, com a cabeça, mas Harry sentiu que era necessário acrescentar algo mais. "Lily Potter."

As órbitas dos olhos azuis de Marie Dursley pareceram saltar… ou talvez tivesse sido apenas impressão de Harry.

"Desculpa? O que é que disseste?" ela perguntou.

"Lily Potter. Tenho os olhos dela, da minha mãe…" Harry respondeu.

Marie olhou para ele e depois para o marido, que parecia surpreendido. Gerou-se um silêncio à mesa, que depressa foi quebrado pelos Dursley, principalmente por Dudley que dizia querer mais gelado, mas a Tia Petúnia recusava-se a dar-lho, mencionando que não queria que a dieta dele viesse por água abaixo. Alheios a toda esta confusão, pareciam estar Harry e Marie, que o continuava a observar. Quando ele tinha mencionado o nome da sua mãe, tinha-lhe parecido que Marie tinha sido surpreendida, e desde esse momento, ela não tinha deixado de olhar. Harry suspirou. Provavelmente, a Tia Petúnia tinha-lhe contado alguma daquelas histórias falsas que tinha inventado ao longo dos anos…

Levantou-se da mesa, levou o seu prato, talheres e copo para o lava-loiça, pediu licença para subir (a qual lhe foi concedida, não estivesse o Tio Vernon cheio de vontade de se ver livre dele), disse boa noite e subiu para o seu quarto. Porém, antes, olhou de soslaio para o casal visitante. E apesar de eles o quererem disfarçar, Harry não deixou de reparar que ambos olhavam para ele.

-

A campainha tocou. Harry levantou-se da cadeira, onde estava sentado a ler "O Profeta Diário", num ápice e desceu as escadas a correr.

"É para mim!" ele gritou, feliz, mesmo sabendo que ninguém estava ali por perto.

Abriu a porta dos Dursley e lá fora estavam os seus amigos Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger… e ao lado desta, estava Ginny. Parecia-lhe mais alta, ainda mais bonita, como se isso fosse possível. Os seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam entrelaçados num bonito mas simples rabo-de-cavalo e quando Harry a olhou nos olhos, o seu coração voltou a bater mais depressa, tal como no dia em que a beijara pela primeira vez.

"Podemos entrar ou vamos ficar aqui à porta, para sempre?" perguntou Ron, em jeito de brincadeira.

Harry abanou a cabeça e deixou-os entrar. Em seguida, fechou a porta e dirigiu-se com eles, para a sala de estar.

"Não é preci…" começou Hermione por dizer, mas ela nunca acabou a frase. O que a seguir aconteceu foi algo cómico e um pouco assustador. Dudley estava à entrada da sala de estar, a partir algo, com o machado que o seu avô lhe tinha dado. Acontece que, quando Hermione entrou na sala, o machado passou mesmo em frente à cara dela, o que a fez gritar de susto. O grito dela, por sua vez, assustou Dudley, fazendo com que ele perdesse o controlo do machado e este só parasse no estofo do novo sofá lá de casa.

Harry dirigiu-se ao sofá, retirou o machado de lá e deu-o ao primo. "E este é o meu primo Dudley, com a mania do machado!" ele afirmou, ironicamente.

Ginny dirigiu-se a Hermione, que ainda estava a recuperar do susto.

"Estúpidas manias…" Hermione disse, entre-dentes.

Harry olhou para Dudley, que se estava a compor todo. Coisa boa não ia sair dali…aliás Harry já desconfiava o que se ia passar de seguida.

"Desculpa-me. Não foi minha intenção assustar uma menina tão bonita como tu." Dudley disse, fazendo-se a Hermione. Ela olhou para Harry, que estava perdido de riso. Dudley tinha mudado de cor de cabelo e tinha agora uma nova faceta: a de garanhão. Já tinha tentado conquistar umas dez raparigas durante o tempo que Harry ali estivera, naquele Verão, mas só uma havia caído nas garras dele. Pobre rapariga… " O meu nome é Dursley. Dudley Dursley. Acho que ainda não me disseste o teu…" ele acrescentou.

Hermione olhou para Harry, mais uma vez, chocada. Aquilo não era normal…

"Dudley, deixa a Hermione. Ela não é a Kendra Watson!" Harry exclamou. Hermione depressa se afastou de Dudley, juntamente com Ginny. Ron olhou para Dudley e Harry sabia o que se passava naquele mente, roída de ciúmes… afinal nem tudo havia mudado.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada da Tia Petúnia à sala.

"Ouvi um grito e pensei…" começou por dizer, mas interrompeu-se a si própria, olhando para Ron, Hermione e Ginny. "Ah, são os teus amigos…" ela disse, com algum desdém.

"Sim. Ron Weasley, já conhece." Harry apontou para o jovem ruivo, que esboçou um sorriso, que se notava a milhas que era falso, "Hermione Granger…" apontou para a jovem de cabelos castanhos, "e Ginny Weasley, irmã do Ron e minha namorada. " Ele finalizou, apontando para ela. A Tia Petúnia e Dudley olharam fixamente para jovem de cabelos vermelhos que, ao ouvir as palavras de Harry, olhou para ele, mostrando-se surpreendida. Não era para menos: afinal de contas, eles tinham acabado no final do ano. Ela continuou a olhar para ele, por mais alguns momentos e por fim sorriu. Ele sorriu-lhe também. E com aquela troca de sorrisos, aquela troca de olhares, tudo pareceu bem no mundo. Mas não estava… e ambos sabiam disso.

"Ainda tenho que ir arrumar umas últimas coisas…" ele disse, ao fim de alguns momentos. Tanto a Tia Petúnia como Dudley anuíram e Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione, que se entreolharam.

"Eu vi umas flores lá fora, lindíssimas. Se a tua tia não se importar, gostaria de as ir ver de mais perto." A Tia Petúnia anuiu (talvez com medo que lhe lançassem algum feitiço) e Hermione pegou no braço de Ron e acrescentou. "Vamos, Ronald. A Ginny ajuda o Harry."

Ron e Hermione saíram e Ginny e Harry ficaram, durante algum tempo a olhar um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, e a Tia Petúnia e Dudley a observarem.

"Não tinhas algo para arrumar?" murmurou Ginny.

Harry abanou a cabeça. "Oh… sim! Tenho! Anda…" ele disse-lhe. E até chegarem ao quarto, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra.

Na verdade, Harry só tinha que arrumar uns livros e uns jornais que tinha espalhados em cima da secretária. E assim o fez, assim que entrou no seu quarto. Ginny ficou a olhar para o quarto dele. Bem, não era assim tão mau como Harry lhes havia contado… mas o ambiente daquela casa não parecia ser nada bom.

Olhou para Harry. Ele arrumava os livros com uma rapidez que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele devia querer mesmo sair dali. E nunca mais voltar. Ele ia-se atirar às feras…

"É verdade aquilo que disseste?" ela lhe perguntou. Ele olhou para ela, aparentemente confuso. "Disseste que ainda sou tua namorada… é verdade?" ela tornou a perguntar.

Harry pousou a mala onde punha os livros e dirigiu-se à jovem ruiva. "Nós acabámos… para teu próprio bem. " Ele disse, mas a voz dele não passou de um sussurro. Era como que se fosse demasiado difícil de falar sobre aquela realidade… e na verdade, era.

Ginny olhou além dos ombros dele, para fora da casa, para a rua. Lágrimas começavam-se a formar nos seus olhos e queriam teimosamente sair. Mas não iria chorar. Não podia…

"Para meu próprio bem…" ela repetiu as palavras de Harry, olhando depois para ele. "Tu já te ouviste bem?" ela perguntou, abanando a cabeça. "Eu já te disse que não me importo com o meu bem-estar… desde que esteja contigo, eu vou estar bem!" ela exclamou, começando a abraçá-lo, mas Harry não a deixou fazê-lo.

"E eu já te disse que me importo com o teu bem-estar. E nos tempos que correm, estares comigo apenas seria um perigo!" ele exclamou, não olhando para os olhos dela, sabendo que se o fizesse, se cometesse esse erro, ele não lhe conseguiria dizer o que devia ser dito.

"Diz-me que já não me amas! Diz-me, olhando-me nos olhos!" ela exclamou, pegando na cara de Harry e foi então que ambos se olharam.

"Sabes que não posso dizer isso… não posso dizer algo que não sinto!" ele disse-lhe, enquanto que os seus lábios se aproximavam, perigosamente, dos lábios dela. Ele sabia que não devia beijá-la, sabia que se o fizesse iria tornar as coisas muito mais difíceis, mas beijá-la, tendo-a ali tão perto dele, era algo inevitável.

E sem que ele o pudesse impedir, beijou-a. E esse beijo foi como o primeiro: pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas foi bom. Porém, quando se acabaram de beijar e olharam à sua volta, não estavam a ser observados; estavam sozinhos. Olharam, em silêncio, um para o outro. E Harry soube, naquele exacto momento, que seria muito mais difícil separar-se dela depois de tudo aquilo.

-

Quando Harry chegou à Toca, deixando os Dursleys para trás, foi logo recebido por Mrs. Weasley, que andava muito atarefada, a receber convidados do casamento do filho e a arrumar coisas. Afinal de contas, Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour iriam casar-se no dia seguinte. "A Toca" havia aumentado de volume, por dentro. A outrora pouco espaçosa casa, acolhia agora perto de 100 pessoas, segundo o que Ron lhe tinha dito: convidados tanto do lado do noivo, como da francesa.

Como já era hora de jantar, estavam todos em volta de uma mesa enorme, prontos a tomarem a sua refeição. Mr. Weasley apresentou Harry a todos e obviamente, Harry foi a pessoa mais observada na sala, durante algum tempo. Enquanto era observado, também ele observava as pessoas. E foi, com uma grande surpresa, que ele reconheceu um casal que, tal como toda a gente, olhava para ele. Esse casal era nem mais nem menos que William e Marie Dursley.

A mulher loira levantou-se do lugar e dirigiu-se a Harry.

"Ah, se o meu marido me tivesse dito o teu nome ontem…" ela disse, sorrindo. Não parecia a Marie que estivera no dia anterior a jantar na casa dos Dursley. "Eu sou da família da Fleur, frequentei Beauxbatons tal como ela…" ela acrescentou. Harry abriu os olhos muito, surpreendido. "Ah, e se te perguntas o que aconteceu ao meu sotaque… bem, ao longo dos anos, perdeu-se." Ela disse, pousando a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Harry.

Este passou o jantar a falar com o casal, com Fleur, que se mostrava excitadíssima por se ir casar, com os seus amigos e o resto dos irmãos Weasley, excepção feita a Ginny, que se tinha sentado no canto oposto ao deles e os observava, pelo canto do olho.

Quando acabaram de jantar, Ginny desapareceu com Mrs. Weasley para a cozinha. Já os homens preparavam-se para a despedida de solteiro de Bill, que havia melhorado das feridas que lhe haviam sido feitas no último mês, e que se mostrava muito animado.

"Espera só para ver a surpresa que temos para ti, Bill…" exclamou um dos gémeos, que haviam fechado a sua loja na Diagon-Al, por uns dias, por causa do casamento.

Começaram a dirigir-se para o anexo, onde se iria realizar a festa, mas Harry ficou um pouco para trás, para tentar encontrar Ginny e falar com ela. Uma tentativa frustrada, já que a confusão instalara-se na casa, por causa dos preparativos à pressa da despedida de solteira de Fleur. Saiu, em direcção à festa de despedida de solteiro de Bill. No dia seguinte, teria imensas oportunidades para falar com ela.

Mal ele sabia que aquela noite ainda lhe reservava algumas surpresas.

-

"Uuuuuuuuhh!" exclamaram todos os homens e rapazes no anexo, assim que a "surpresa" de Bill saiu de uma caixa. Uma stripper. Tal e qual como os Muggles faziam.

"Toda boa!" gritou Charlie Weasley e toda a gente se riu.

"Então maninho, gostaste da surpresa?" perguntaram Fred e George em uníssono, piscando o olho a Bill. Este lá abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, também tomara…

"És tão boa, és tão boa, és tão boa, és tão boa, és tão boa, és tão boa…" começou a cantarolar Ron, que se estava praticamente a babar.

Harry abanou a cabeça e resolveu ir apanhar ar. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu uns longos cabelos vermelhos a esvoaçar ao sabor do vento – Ginny. Andou um pouco e foi sentar-se ao lado dela.

"Também não consegues aturar despedidas de solteiro!" perguntou, de uma forma quase irónica, Harry.

Ginny não lhe respondeu. Não estava com humor para brincadeiras. "Porque não me deixas ir contigo?" ela perguntou, por sua vez.

Ele olhou para ela. Não, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer… "Seria demasiado perigoso!" ele disse.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada irónica. "Oh Harry… e para o Ron? E para a Hermione?" ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eles tomaram uma decisão…" ele começou por responder, mas ela interrompeu-o.

"… E eu tomei a minha, Harry! Eu quero ir convosco! Eu quero ficar contigo!" ela gritou, o que fez com que a sua voz ecoa-se. Ela olhou para ele e depois para a escuridão à sua frente. "Eu quero estar contigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até ao fim das nossas vidas…" ela murmurou. "Será tão difícil entender isso?" ela lhe perguntou, deixando a força para trás e começando a chorar.

Harry olhou também para ela. Ele também queria ficar com ela, para sempre. Mas ele não podia permitir que ela corresse riscos por sua causa.

"Desculpa, mas eu já tomei a minha decisão, Ginny…" disse ele. Ela olhou, incrédula, para ele. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

"Oh…" disse. E segundos depois, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para casa, deixando Harry sentado ali, sozinho. Ela entrou em casa, tão apressadamente, que nem reparou na presença de Hermione à porta, só mesmo quando esta lhe tocou no braço é que ela reparou.

"O que se passou?" a morena perguntou.

Ginny desatou a chorar. "O Harry… ele não me entende… ele não me quer entender…" ela disse, mas a outra tratou logo de a abraçar, dizendo-lhe algumas palavras, de forma a consolar a outra. Iria ser uma longa noite…

-

A cerimónia de casamento de Fleur e Bill havia sido simples, mas muito emocionante. A melhor parte fora, sem dúvida alguma, quando ambas as mães dos noivos começaram a chorar baba e ranho. Harry não poderia ter deixado de reparar em Ginny, que era uma dama-de-honor. Estava linda, mas ele reparou que estava triste. Culpa dele, mais uma vez…

Estava naquele momento a decorrer o banquete, a seguir ao qual Fleur e Bill partiriam em lua-de-mel e Harry, Ron e Hermione partiriam para Godric's Hollow.

Toda a gente dançava, excepto ele, Ron e Ginny, que estava sentado numa cadeira. Harry dirigiu-se a ela, tinha que lhe pedir desculpa pelo ocorrido na noite anterior, mas ele reparou logo que ela estava muito chateada com ele, pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou, assim que ele se sentou a seu lado.

"Não poderias esperar nem mais um segundo, não é? Mal acabe o casamento, vais embora." Ela disse-lhe, rispidamente.

Harry respirou fundo. "Os noivos também vão embora…"

"Mas são os noivos." Ela disse, enfrentando-o. "Porquê tanta pressa? Não fazes a mínima ideia onde está Voldemort, provavelmente nem sabes por onde começar… qual é a pressa?" ela perguntou, mas levantou-se nesse exacto momento e desapareceu, deixando Harry, mais uma vez, sozinho.

Quando Harry se levantou da cadeira, preparado para segui-la, olhou para Ron, que comia alegremente uma torta e depois olhou para Fred e George, que observavam o irmão, atentamente. Ora, se o faziam, era porque a torta tinha algum feitiço. Bem-dito, bem-feito! Logo que a acabou de comer, Ron começou a chilrear como um pintassilgo, de cada vez que queria falar, o que fez com que quase toda a gente, incluindo Harry, se risse.

"Só queríamos testar o nosso novo produto…" começou George, enquanto Fred punha Ron bem.

"… E nada melhor que o nosso irmão para o testar…" disse Fred, dando uma palmada nas costas de Ron.

Ele olhou à sua volta, indignado. "Não teve piada nenhuma." Disse Ron.

Toda a gente se riu ainda mais.

-

Fleur e Bill partiram para França, onde iria ficar em lua-de-mel durante duas semanas, e aos poucos, a casa foi-se esvaziando e apenas as pessoas da família ficaram.

Harry, Ron e Hermione preparavam-se para partir, a qualquer momento e, aos poucos, todos se aproximavam deles e se despediam, dizendo-lhes para terem cuidado, para manterem contacto.

Harry viu Ginny chegar, já sem o vestido de dama-de-honor, mas com uns jeans e uma camisola verde, que contrastava com a cor dos seus cabelos. Hermione foi a primeira a despedir-se dela, seguindo-se Ron e só depois, Harry. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, por alguns momentos, até que Harry a abraçou.

"Espero que me possas perdoar…" ele murmurou-lhe, e a resposta dela foi um beijo suave.

"Eu só quero que voltes são e salvo para mim…" ela disse.

Harry suspirou. Isso era algo que ele não podia prometer; ele não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava, o futuro estava muito enevoado.

De seguida, disse-lhe algo em serpentês. Ginny olhou-o, confusa.

"O que é que disseste? Bem sabes que não entendo serpentês…" ela disse-lhe.

Harry deu-lhe um beijo e depois, olhou-a nos olhos. "Quando eu for embora, vai ao teu quarto. Lá encontrarás algo." Ele disse-lhe, enquanto lhe dava outro beijo, um beijo de despedida.

Depois o trio disse adeus e desmaterializou-se ali mesmo. Ginny ficou por alguns momentos a olhar para o local onde Harry havia desaparecido e só depois foi ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar lá, viu um ramo de rosas vermelhas, as suas flores favoritas, e um cartão, onde Harry lhe tinha escrito algo, que ela leu, emocionada:

" '_Encontrar-nos-emos numa próxima vida, se não nos voltarmos a encontrar nesta. Amo-te Ginny, mais do que possas imaginar! ' _

_Foi isso que te disse em serpentês. E é a sério. _

_Amo-te e nunca te vou esquecer, _

_Harry Potter" _

_Fim_

**N/A:** Queria agradecer à minha beta-reader, BelinhaZpears, por ter betado a fic e por ter uma paciência enorme para ler tudo o que eu escrevo!


End file.
